When wiring a building for electrical service, it is common to install several electrical boxes per room to provide mounting enclosures for outlets, switches, and other wall-mounted electrical devices. Commonly, the electrical boxes installed are capable of accommodating a single electrical device per box. This is adequate for providing the desired level of electrical service to the building, but is wasteful in that it requires a box for each separate electrical device. The expense of wiring a building is increased as a result of the great number of individual electrical boxes required. The large number of electrical boxes also increases the expense of wiring a building, as addition runs of wiring must be installed to provide electrical service to each of the boxes.
What is needed is an electrical box that can accommodate more than one electrical device per box, to reduce the number of electrical boxes and the overall expense of installing the electrical service.